Her World of Dreams
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Her world was perfect...she knew she was going to have it all. But she didnt. It's just a very always distant dream.


**Her World of Dreams**

**She dreamed to have a happy life**

**With Love and Material**

**She knew her beauty would buy**

**The world's richest gemstone**

**When she found him she was satisfied**

**Knowing she can now have all**

**But what she didn't know was his intention**

**That was worst above all**

**She was lured in the dark street**

**Hurt till left to die**

**But an angel came to her rescue**

**Turned her into a terror**

**She soon learnt that her beauty**

**Was the cause for all horror**

**Today she sits regretting it**

**Knowing it ended her life**

**Her world of Dreams**

Rosalie's POV:

I was at Vera's house, talking to her and playing with her baby boy, Henry. All of my life I had got what I wanted, every materialistic thing, everyone admired me and it made me feel special. There wasn't anyone as beautiful as me…also I had a fiancé who was almost royalty. And soon I would be too. I had never felt jealous of anyone because I had everything that they didn't have, but now as I watched Henry, a longing developed in me.

Watching him play, hearing him talk mumbled words was making me feel happy but Henry wasn't my son he was Vera's son, suddenly I realized that I too wanted children with whom I could share my love to, teach them things, play with them, etc. I knew I would also have kids one day, with my Royce; our surroundings wont be like Vera's little house and crowed area. It will be a huge mansion with many servants and beautiful things in it. And in the garden our kids will play, Royce and I will watch them. My faces lit up with a huge smile. I Rosalie Hale soon to me Rosalie King was ready to marry and start a family…I was eager for it to happen.

My wedding was to take place in 2 weeks, and it would be so grand that people would remember it always. We heard a knock at the door.

"That's James I hope, he is late today," Vera commented and got up. I picked up Henry in my arms and started cradling him with love. I looked to see who it was, it was James, he smiled at Vera with loving eyes and gave her a kiss. I looked away but something in their kiss made me feel jealous again. The way James held Vera and kissed was sweet and special, even though the kiss was short the love radiated from it. it was different with me and Royce. He was always very eager and intense. I shook that thought away feeling embarrassed.

"Hello Rose, how are you?" James asked as he walked over and then he held hands for Henry.

"M good, thank you," I said politely. Realizing his father was here Henry started giggling and reached for his father.

"How's my little boy?" James asked boomingly and tickled the little boy.

"I will leave now," I said and got up.

"Okay, come back soon Rosie," Vera smiled warmly.

"Of course, my longing to see Henry will draw me here even if you don't want me," I joked.

We laughed for few seconds and then saying goodbye and kissing Henry I left Vera's home.

It was unusually quiet and lonely. I started walking and clutching my coat tighter as the wind blew, I looked up at the sky, the moon was shining brightly but the clouds were surrounding it and soon it would be covered too. My wedding was just in few days, I hoped the weather wouldn't go bad as it was going to take place outside.

As I moved forward my eyes fell on some men, they were laughing and talking loudly. I realized they were far too drunk; I flinched and wished that I had called my father to escort me but the distance from Vera's and my home was so little that it was stupid. I gave them a wide berth and started walking faster trying to not attract their attention. I glanced at them through the corner of my eyes; they were too well-dressed to be loafing around footpaths.

"Hey Rose!" I heard a familiar voice mixed with a drawl. I stopped dead and realized it was Royce. What was he doing here? And why was he so very drunk? I knew he didn't like cocktail drinks but I didn't know he preferred something so strong.

"You have kept us waiting darling," he shouted and started walking towards me, the other men started laughing.

I just stood there feeling scared, I swallowed as he came closer with a wild and hungry look on his face. He bent to kiss me, I turned, and he looked at me angrily but suddenly started smiling…not a very good smile.

"Go home Royce, I have to go too, I will see you tomorrow," I said firmly and turned to leave.

"No!" he almost shouted and caught my hand tightly.

"Let me go Royce," I ordered.

"No! Come, I want you to meet my friends," he looked fierce; I could do nothing but listen to him.

He dragged me with him across the street; the street lamp here was broken so it was pretty dark. I looked at the men, they weren't the guys he hung out with…they were new.

"Here's my Rose," Royce said grandly.

"Hello," I said without looking at them but I felt their gazes at me as hungry as Royce's.

"I have to go now," I whispered.

Royce continued talking as if he hadn't heard me, "What did I tell you, John." Royce crowed and pulled me closer. "Isn't she beautiful than your Georgia peaches?" I could hear the pride in his voice.

"It's hard to tell, she is all covered up," the man name John said.

They all started laughing.

I looked at John with fearful eyes, he had dark hair and suntanned skin, and he was looking at me as if I were some horse to buy. Suddenly I felt Royce pull my jacket, the brass buttons popped off! I felt jacket being taken off revealing my satin dress. I heard the men laugh and Royce whistled enjoying the appreciation.

"Royce STOP! Let go!" I screamed. As he pulled my hat off my hair hurting my head, I felt him drag me by my hair in the alley; it was hidden and had dull lighting.

I felt him pull sleeve off my shoulder, I moved back into the alley, Royce caught my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Now can you see her uncovered?" he asked wickedly and started kissing me wildly. I tried to push him off me but he pinned my hand by my back and pushed me against the wall. I cried out in pain as soon as his lips released mine. I felt him trail down my skin and kissing my neck hungrily. Suddenly as he had had enough he pushed me and I fell on the ground. I felt pain as he stamped my ankle, I knew I had broken it; I tried to get off the shoes.

I someone touching me gently, I opened my eyes; it was John, his bored expression had turned into the same hungry look of Royce but it was much more defined.

"Leave me please, I won't tell anyone," I pleaded.

"Don't worry sweet heart, everything will be fine," he said and pounced on me and started tearing my clothes. The coldness was getting me, his touch was cruel, I tried to move but I didn't have the strength in me. I don't know how long he was on me, touching every part of me and feeling my body, but he left me in the end and said, "Go try her out," I assumed it was to the other men because just then I felt being pulled and thrown across.

The cold just increased, and then I felt them kick me and push my head against the wall. I curled in a ball crying hard as the blood came out and I slipped into dizziness.

"Ms. Hale? Look at me," I heard someone's voice. It was vaguely familiar.

"Don't hurt," I whimpered.

"I won't hurt you…who did this to you?" he asked.

"Royce and his friends," I stammered.

I felt cold hands pick me up, I was shivering, "Dr. Cullen, help me," was the last thing I said before I felt the wind blow hard, and I flew.

Suddenly it was warm; I was wrapped into a blanket I presumed. I didn't think I could live anymore, I was already blacking out. I wanted to ask Dr. Cullen to stay with me I didn't want to die alone…

"M sorry for doing this," Dr. Cullen whispered. What? I was about to ask when I felt cold lips brush against my neck and felt something sharp pierce through my skin.

Was he hurting me too? God! Kill me! Just then the burning started; I didn't even realize that Dr. Cullen had moved away. The burning started from my neck and went down to my chest and arms; it even reached till my finger tips. After few seconds it was too much for me to bear, "AAAAAAAA…" I started screaming. The pain…ugh…too much…it felt like people were slicing my skin open and putting lemon drops on my wounds…no it was worse. I continued screaming.

"Killll meeeeeeee….end the paaaaain…" I screamed. But nothing like that happened.

"M sorry, I m so very sorry but I couldn't just let you die…" Dr. Cullen went on.

He sat by my side telling me of what I had become…a Vampire. Wasn't that just a night time horror? Vampires weren't supposed to exist, how could I believe him?

"I don't know what made me do it Rosalie, but I just couldn't leave you there to die," he said calmly. But the pain? Wasn't death better than this?

After a while I heard other voices than Dr. Cullen's.

"What have you done Carlisle?" A new voice asked Dr. Cullen.

"I couldn't leave her there…too much of a waste," Carlisle said.

"Of all the people her?" The irritation in his voice frustrated me.

"Of course you couldn't leave her…" A softer voice spoke now.

"Rosalie Hale? What were you thinking! Don't you think they are going to search for her? But no one is going to suspect that fiend!" he growled. I new he was talking about Royce, I felt glad that someone knew the truth. Everything that happened to me started flashing.

"I know but I couldn't Edward…" Carlisle said in a hopeless voice.

"Hmm…but do you think she is going to follow us?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, we will speak to her…it wont be long till she wakes up," Carlisle said. Won't be long? Will the pain end soon?

After ages, I felt a change in me, the pain was reducing, I felt it reduce from my finger tips and then inch by inch it reached my heart, I felt my heart give a final thud and it stopped! But then another pain started, my throat, it felt dry and as if hot coal was being shoved in!

I opened my eyes, suddenly everything was clear, I could see every particle in air. And I felt strong…very strong. I heard a rustle I suddenly sprang up and watched the family of three trying to find the danger. Carlisle's hands were held up, in surrender, I quickly straightened up. I looked around feeling amused; I suddenly saw my reflection…only I wasn't sure whether it was really me. I walked gracefully, almost as if I was gliding.

I went and stood in from of the glass…what I could see was beautiful. All my features had been more defined, making me look even better than my human body. I suddenly turned…too fast, "I m a Vampire?" I asked childishly. I listened to my voice, it was like music.

"Yes…I turned you into one…" Carlisle spoke slowly.

I looked at his eyes, at his wife's and Edward's eyes, they were Yellow; I turned and looked at myself in the mirror, mine were blood red.

"Why are your eyes different?" I asked.

"Because we feed on animals not humans…and surely its your choice…" Carlisle explained.

"Animals?" I asked.

"Yes, animal blood," Esme said softly.

"My throat hurts…" I said feeling the pain.

"That's because you're thirsty," Edward said.

"I don't want to be…" a low growl built in my throat.

"Come-on let's teach her to hunt!" Carlisle said to others, his voice was sounded excited.

The hunting was session was an entire new experience, I was very eager to it because I want to end the pain in my throat. Carlisle told me they were Vampires who fed on animal blood and that was something I accepted without giving much thought to though he told me how most of the Vampires actually existed. That thought was revolting but I was ready to make an exception for Royce and his friends, not that I wanted their blood in my system but I was planning on killing them anyway. But before that I needed a few months of practice. All the three of them accompanied me on my first hunt, we were hunting a deer. I could smell the blood, it wasn't what I exactly wanted but the warm radiations were making my throat burn even more. I at once surrendered to my senses and involuntarily went forward and jumped on the unaware deer. As the blood left the deer's body its struggles end, I suddenly started running after the other deer's I was very thirsty.

That was the way it usually was, they always took me to hunt every two days, and my hideous eye color started to dull and change…it looked better making me even more beautiful. After my transformation I at once became attached to Carlisle and Esme, there was always irritation with Edward but things were better between us. Everyday I would go with either of them on the borders of forests and watch the humans and bear their strength, it was my preparation to face Royce and his friends, I didn't want to drink their blood…no I didn't want their part in my system. I was getting better at it…as I used to think about it everyday, Edward became more sympathetic, he could read my mind. When I put my plans in front of them they didn't go against my view.

I had killed every one of Royce's friends, in the most painful way as possible, each and everyone's eyes had widened as he had seen me, and after that they started running but they were no match for me! I saved Royce for the last hoping his sick mind would guess what was happening…and that he would be dead soon too. My hopes were right, he had figured what was happening and now was locked up in a high tower far away with guards on the outside of the door. Childishly I robbed a wedding gown from the store and dressed up for the occasion, my beauty was radiant. I smiled to myself and set off. I reached the high tower, in seconds I reached the top, I could see hefty security guards, if I had been human they would have easily over powered me, but now they couldn't…I was a vampire!

Their eyes widened as they saw me, and heart beats increased. I walked over to them.

"Hello gentlemen," I said but their hands clutched to the gun and they started pointing at me. Clearly they had been warned…poor Royce, he didn't know who he was in for.

"Oh…don't be foolish," I whispered and in seconds I twitched all their necks and with that they collapsed…forever.

I opened the door with a wide bang; Royce jumped and looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Guards…GUARDS!" he screamed.

"Pity they are dead…but they couldn't have helped you anyways." I crooned closing the door behind. His heart beat increased; I ignored the monster in the throat…successfully.

"I m sorry Rose…honey forgive me….please!" he started crying.

"Really? You were enjoying hurting me that now…and now, come on Royce!" I spat.

He started screaming and moaning, I reached to him and pushed him across the wall, he screamed even higher. He tried to reach for the door; I stamped his hand with sudden force crushing all the bones in that region. He cried out in pain and started pleading. I played with him for a while and finally completed my wish from the beginning I was transformed. I held him by his neck and just crushed it! And with that Royce King was gone.

I stared at him for a while…I suddenly wished I had found love…true love.

(2 YEARS later)

Two years had passed, I had settled well with my new family but something was missing and I couldn't point it out. I had started to realize that my beauty hadn't been a boon it was a complete bane. The cause of whatever had happened to me had been my beauty…only if I had been normal I would have found true love and by now I would have started a family. But now it never would happen…I was frozen the way I was.

I was Atlanta on a hunting trip, after my new born period I actually preferred to hunt alone, I sensed an grizzly around the corner of the tree, I attacked it, twisted its neck so that I wouldn't feel unnecessary pain and started sucking the blood out of it body. I dropped the body as the blood ran out. I was feeling very uneasy, very uneasy. Just then I heard a scream, I felt drawn to it at once. I ran fast and reached the place, I saw a young muscular man fighting a Grizzly but he was in no match was the beast, the Grizzly had got its teeth sunk into his arm and now the man was grimacing in pain. I felt the pull to reach out and help him. I watched him for a second, studying his features, he had dark brownish black hair and a baby face with Dimples. He at once reminded me of Vera's Henry…that was when I decided to help him. I pulled the Grizzly off his shoulders and killed it. This young man fell and started moaning…soon he fainted.

His blood was driving me crazy but I wasn't going to kill him, I wanted to change him but I knew I didn't have the strength. I quickly carried him, checking his heart beat. He was much injured but had lost a lot of blood. I wished and hoped he would be alive till I reached Carlisle. It took me two day to reach my home, the young man I had brought was still alive…but I knew he would die soon. I could hear his heart faltering.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward were all shocked to see me with him. I begged Carlisle to change this man into a Vampire. After few thoughts Carlisle agreed and bit him! I could at once feel the change his heart had taken. It took three days to turn him into a Vampire, he had screamed too. I had sat beside him the whole time waiting for him to wake up thinking of little Henry.

After he woke up he told us that he was Emmett McCarty. He too was completely governed by thirst and didn't notice the way I felt about him. I felt very strong for him, very protective of him. Emmett's new born years were the same as mine, and it was usually me who went for hunting with him after his new born wildness had died a little.

This was one of the hunting trips, Emmett was unusually quiet, he always talked and laughed and teased me but now he was quiet. I wished I had Edward's power to read Emmett's mind. We finished hunting Grizzly's. It was the same place where I had found him, Emmett attack had left him hating Grizzlies. We started running…flying! I enjoyed this the most!

Suddenly Emmett stopped. "What's wrong Emmett?" I asked.

"Er-I wanted to tell you something," he said slowly. His eyes were smoldering.

"What is it?" I asked wonderingly.

"Rose, I love you…I really do…will you be my mate?" he looked at me with the softest expression.

"Yes, of course!" I breathed. I walked forward and whispered, "I have always loved you…from the moment I first saw you." I confessed.

With that we came closer and he came forward eagerly to kiss me. As his lips molded against mine, I recalled something from my past life…this was the sweet kiss that I had always dreamed of…I had never been so happy since I was reborn.

But I felt a little sad too…I would never have my other dreams full-filled, Emmett and I would never sit by the porch having white hair and watching our grand children play. All my dreams would never be accomplished…my world of dreams had ended.


End file.
